Książki
Bilbliografia *1974 – Carrie *1975 – Miasteczko Salem ('Salem's Lot) *1977 – Lśnienie (The Shining) – w Polsce wydana także pod tytułem Jasność *1978 – Nocna zmiana (Night Shift) *1978 – Bastion (The Stand) *1979 – Martwa strefa (The Dead Zone) – w Polsce wydana także pod tytułem "Strefa śmierci" *1980 – Podpalaczka (Firestarter) *1980 – Danse Macabre *1981 – Cujo *1982 – Mroczna Wieża I: Roland (The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger) *1982 – Cztery pory roku (Different Seasons) *1983 – Christine *1983 – Rok wilkołaka (Cycle of the Werewolf) *1983 – Cmętarz zwieżąt (Pet Sematary) – w Polsce wydana także pod tytułem Smętarz dla zwierzaków (Dokładnie w takiej pisowni) *1984 – Talizman (The Talisman) – wspólnie z Peterem Straubem *1985 – Szkieletowa załoga (Skeleton Crew) *1986 – To (It) *1987 – Mroczna Wieża II: Powołanie trójki (Drawing of the Three) *1987 – Oczy Smoka (Eyes of the Dragon) *1987 – Stukostrachy (The Tommyknockers) *1987 – Misery *1989 – Mroczna połowa (The Dark Half) *1990 – Bastion (Wersja bez skrótów) *1990 – Czwarta po północy (Four past Midnight) *1991 – Mroczna Wieża III: Ziemie jałowe (The Waste Lands) *1991 – Sklepik z marzeniami (The Needful Things) *1992 – Gra Geralda (Gerald's Game) *1992 – Dolores Claiborne *1993 – Marzenia i koszmary (Nightmares and Dreamscapes) *1994 – Bezsenność (Insomnia) *1995 – Rose Madder *1996 – Zielona mila (The Green Mile) – książka wydana została również w sześciu osobnych tomach. *1996 – Desperacja (Desperation) *1997 – Mroczna Wieża IV: Czarnoksiężnik i kryształ (Wizard & Glass) *1998 – Worek Kości (Bag of Bones) *1999 – Pokochała Toma Gordona (The Girl who Loved Tom Gordon) *1999 – Serca Atlantydów (Hearts in Atlantis) *1999 – Sztorm stulecia (Storm of the Century) *2000 – Jak pisać. Pamiętnik rzemieślnika (On Writing: a memoir of the craft ) *2001 – Łowca snów (Dreamcatcher) *2001 – Czarny Dom (Black House) – wspólnie z Peterem Straubem *2000-2001 – The Plant (Powieść wydana w internecie) *2002 – Wszystko jest względne. 14 mrocznych opowieści (Everything's Eventual: 14 Dark Tales) *2002 – Buick 8 (From a Buick 8) *2003 – Mroczna Wieża I: Roland (wersja 2003) (The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger) *2003 – Mroczna Wieża V: Wilki z Calla (Wolves of the Calla) *2004 – Mroczna Wieża VI: Pieśń Susannah (The Song of Susannah) *2004 – Mroczna Wieża VII: Mroczna Wieża (The Dark Tower) *2004 – Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season *2005 – Colorado Kid (The Colorado Kid) *2005 – Miasteczko Salem (Nowa wersja) *2006 – Komórka (Cell) *2006 – Historia Lisey (Lisey's Story) *2008 – Ręka mistrza (Duma Key) *2008 – Po zachodzie słońca (Just After Sunset) *2009 – Pod kopułą (Under The Dome) Wydane pod pseudonimem Richard Bachman *1977 – Rage *1979 – Wielki marsz (The Long Walk) *1981 – Ostatni bastion Barta Dawesa (Roadwork) *1982 – Uciekinier (The Running Man) *1984 – Chudszy (Thinner) *1996 – Regulatorzy (Regulators) *2007 – Blaze (Blaze) Komiksy Komiksy http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stephen_King&action=edit&section=15 edytuj *1982 – Opowieści makabryczne (Creepshow) *2007 – Mroczna Wieża: Narodziny rewolwerowca (The Dark Tower: Gunslinger born) *2008 – Mroczna Wieża: Długa droga do domu (The Dark Tower: The Long Road Home) *2008 – Bastion: Kapitan Trips (The Stand: Captain Tripps) *2008 – Mroczna Wieża: Zdrada (The Dark Tower: Treachery) *2009 – N. *2009 – Talizman (The Talisman)